Applications of magnetic resonance (MR) techniques to research in the life sciences are growing rapidly. State-of-the-art heteronuclear MR spectroscopy (MRS) and multi-modal MR imaging (MRI) methodologies cultivated at the Magnetic Resonance Research Center (MRRC) at Yale have moved in vivo animal research into central roles in experimental neuroscience, addressing fundamental issues with far reaching implications for brain function. Since the formation of the Yale MRRC in the early in 1980s, the number of . horizontal-bore magnets for in vivo studies have multiplied three-fold in 2004. The present number of ' magnets for in vivo studies - three each for animals and humans - were needed to match the growing number of investigators across many disciplines - a majority of whom are supported by NINDS. The strength of the Yale MRRC has been, and still is, the dynamic interaction between rodent and human research. Active interplay between heteronuclear MRS and multi-modal MRI methods in rodents and humans have furthermore rapidly progressed. Because MR technology requires unwavering infrastructural support for state-of-the-art exploits to be successfully applied, long-term stability of Yale MRRC is contingent on sustained support. A program in Quantitative Neuroscience with Magnetic Resonance (QNMR) at Yale will support shared resources and facilities used by NINDS-funded investigators at Yale, and thereby generate greater productivity than would be possible via independent efforts. QNMR will consist of three research Cores - each dedicated to improving effectiveness of ongoing research based upon multimodal MRI, heteronuclear MRS, neurophysiology - and one service Core - designed for rapid data analysis, access, sharing, and backup using high-performance cluster of workstations. We expect that QNMR will promote a more cooperative and interactive research environment for neuroscientists who are utilizing MR technology at Yale, and will nurture new cross-disciplinary approaches in medicine, physiology, and neuroscience.